To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Location information of a communication entity that can be acquired through technology such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) may be used for various services including “navigation” and “neighboring area information provision service”. Furthermore, if not only its own location information but also location information of other communication entities can be used, it is expected that various derivative application technologies will be developed in the future. For example, when a terminal located within a shop provides a service of transmitting and broadcasting its own location information for advertising or marketing or the terminal desires to know location information of any other terminal through positioning technology, location information of the corresponding terminal may be used as auxiliary information.
However, in order to transmit the location information to another communication entity, the use of communication resources is necessary. When GPS location information is transmitted, communication resources required for the transmission of about 64 bits are used. Particularly, transmission of the location information to another communication entity may cause an increase in the amount of traffic, which must not be ignored in consideration of the recent trend toward IoT-oriented technology. Further, in the case in which location information is included in a search signal of M2M communication, transmission of location information of 64 bits may be relatively large overhead. Accordingly, a method of transmitting location information with reduced overhead is needed.